


no regrets, just love.

by orphan_account



Series: EOXI UHX ECX [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We can dance until we die.You and I, we'll be young forever.





	no regrets, just love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry in advance. [Yikes.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwZsNKm6j3I)

"Kaito, let go!"

"Nuh-uh! If I do, you'll just run off! You're not getting away from me, Shin-chan!"

"BAROU! Don't call me that out loud!"

Kuroba Kaito was in Tropical Land with Edogawa Conan. Kaito had little Conan's hand in his own. They were currently on their way to the Ice and Mist Labyrinth. Or well, they should be. If not for the shorter of the two who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Jeez, Shin-chan," Kaito stopped their trek to the ride, taking the mini detective to a bench. "What's up? Bad mood?" Conan had his head bowed, scowling.

"More like bad memories," Conan hissed.

Ah, right. That Incident. The reason why Kudou Shinichi was Edogawa Conan in the first place. "Oh."

"Yeah, so you'll have to excuse me for not wanting to be here. At all." Kaito frowned at that.

"All I have to do is change your opinion of this place, Shin-chan," Kaito said, feeling challenged. "You'll have more good memories than bad ones by the end of today, I promise you that."

"Tch. Best of luck. I'm gonna make it hard for you, idiot thief." Conan declared, smirking at the thief.

"Oh, but I love a good challenge, Tantei-kun," He winked.

They spent the whole day in Tropical Land. Eating, playing, riding so many of the theme park attractions. They even went to Tropical Iceland, where Kaito showed Conan just how bad his balance was on the ice. Conan had the decency not to laugh, helping the young magician to his feet, before he wobbled down again.

"If Jirokichi-ojiisan ever decides to display a heist target at a skating rink, how are you going to be able to get it?" Conan whispered to the pouting phantom thief. "You think I should give him a tip?" He chuckled.

"You're so rude, Tantei-kun," Kaito groaned, holding onto the little detective's shoulders to maintain his wobbly balance.

"Hey. Better a skating rink than an aquarium."

Kaito shuddered, "You're an evil little gremlin, you know?"

Conan poked him in the side, sending Kaito tumbling down on the ice for the second time, "OW!" Kaito moaned in pain, rubbing his bottom. "So mean, Shin-chan!"

Conan didn't even try to stop the laugh he let out.

Kaito was right, he'd have more good memories by the end of the day. He wasn't expecting to, and he really did try to make it hard for the other guy. But, being in the presence of the magician was enough to make him feel better. Regardless of where they were.

Tropical Land was the place where his life changed forever...

Fireworks in the night sky.

People watching the light show. Conan watching the light show.

"Hey, Shin-chan?"

Conan's eyes left the display in the night sky, "What is it?" The magician had sounded so solemn. "Is something wrong?"

"I love you, Shinichi."

The loudest and brightest firework exploded in the night sky. It was... beautiful.

* * *

"Kai?"

"... Yes?"

"You know I have to do this, right?"

A groan.

"Kaito."

"I know. Doesn't mean that I'm okay with it."

"Kaito."

"Shinichi."

A sigh.

"I'm just worried about you, Shinichi."

"I know, Kaito. I know. But..."

"Yeah, I understand. You want your old life back."

"Don't frown. I'm not just doing this for me, you know."

"Shinichi?"

"I love you, Kaito."

Kaito hugs the little detective. He holds him tight. "I love you too, Shin-chan." He kisses the crown of Shinichi's head. "Come back to me, you idiot detective."

"I will. Promise."

* * *

A week after that last conversation. (Too long, far too long.) Kudou Shinichi stands in front of the Kuroba residence.

Kaito has never seen anyone more beautiful, more breathtaking.

No words need to be exchanged.

No words need to be said.

He holds Shinichi in his arms, running his fingers through his hair.

The weight of his emotions he forces into their kisses. Searing, breathless. More, more, more.

Shinichi clings to him like a lifeline, whispers his name like a prayer. More, more, more.

His hands - talented, _goddammit, Kaito, you tease!_ \- wandered places he never allowed himself to touch. His mouth followed kiss-swollen lips that were gulping in lungfuls of air. His tongue mapped the expanse of Shinichi's mouth, exploring, tasting. He was on fire. He was in love. He was... he was...

_**God, oh god.** _

"Kaito...!"

Shinichi looked so beautiful in his sheets. Eyes closed in ecstasy, sweaty, a mess.

Beautiful.

"I love you, Shinichi," he whispered.

He swallowed the sounds his detective made. Ignored the pain as his detective's hands tugged his hair.

Shinichi, Shinichi, _Shinichi._

* * *

 

Kaito was on cloud nine.

He thought it was impossible to fall even more in love with Shinichi. But his detective always proved him wrong.

Whether he was out solving crimes, or his nose was stuck buried in a book, or he was chasing Kaito under the moonlight, or he was under Kaito...

Shinichi was beautiful and Kaito was in love.

"Hey, Kaito?"

"Yes, Shin-chan?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A kiss. Then two. Then three. Then...

"Hey, stop. I have to make dinner."

"But Shin-chaaa~n!"

"Let me go or I'm getting sushi instead."

"Mean!"

* * *

"KID, LOOK OUT!"

An explosion of sounds, colors, sensations. White, white, white. Everything was white. Kaito was lightheaded. His ears were ringing. Huh? What happened? Where was he?

Wait. That's right. Heist. He was in a heist.

Shinichi was chasing him. The Task Force not too far behind. The moon was full (as it always was), the heist target was in his hand.

Then...

A gun.

A sniper.

A laser light pointed at him.

He was slow. Too slow. Blind. Time seemed to move like molasses.

The love of his life had pushed him out of the way.

Shinichi...?

"SHINICHI!"

He regained consciousness.

Blood.

There was so much blood.

Shinichi was too white. Too pale. Shaking. Why was his love shaking?

"Kai... to..."

"Don't talk. Don't talk, Shinichi!"

A bloody hand touched his cheek, a thumb wiped under his eyes... he was crying. Why was he crying? Why was it so hard to breathe?

"Shinichi..."

"I love you, Kuroba Kaito."

The Task Force came barging in, minutes later.

No one else was on the roof. Only a puddle of blood.

* * *

Snake and his organization were arrested a month after.

The full moon shone down on the bearded bastard as he was cuffed and forced inside a police car.

Kaito was in the cemetery, sans KID regalia.

"I found it, Shinichi."

Within his cupped hands were fragments of Pandora. The gem was gone. The source of all his suffering was finally gone.

Yet he felt so, so empty.

"I love you," he whispered to the tombstone in front of him.

He had no tears to cry that night.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (lies down)  
> (tries not to cry)  
> [(cries a lot)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wcDS5hpxnU)


End file.
